Strawberry Shampoo
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nagisa menyukai rambut merah Karma dan aromanya yang seperti strawberry. Tapi Karma tidak bisa jujur kalau ternyata dia ingin dielus-elus oleh Nagisa. Lagi-lagi 3-E dikacaukan oleh sejoli lekong ini. PWP. Karma x Nagisa. Esile's Strawberry Parade.


**Strawberry Shampoo**  
 _2 Oktober 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Hari berangin. Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju stasiun, Karma dan Nagisa berdiri menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau.

Saat itulah, Nagisa mencium suatu wangi yang manis. Ia mengendus-endus, melihat ke sana kemari, lalu memejamkan mata, dan mengikuti aroma manis itu.

DUK

"Oi, kamu _ngapain_ ," Karma tertawa ketika Nagisa menabrak belakang kepalanya.

Lembut dan wangi. Wangi _strawberry_.

"Ayo, jangan melamun, lampunya sudah hijau," kata Karma, mendorong Nagisa agar berjalan di depannya. Nagisa masih saja, dengan tatapan penasaran, memandangi Karma dari balik bahunya. Si rambut merah mengangkat alis.

"Apa? Ganteng ya?"

Nagisa memutar mata, membuat Karma tertawa. Saat mereka sampai di seberang jalan, Karma dengan gemas menggoyang-goyang bahu temannya.

"Apa sih? Kenapa kamu melihat aku? Ada apa? Bulu hidung?" tangan Karma langsung menyentuh hidungnya. Nagisa tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Boleh kusentuh rambutmu, Karma?"

Pertanyaan Nagisa membuatnya mengangkat alis lebih tinggi. Karma menelengkan kepala, senyumnya tenang. Cengiran jahil melebar di wajahnya.

"Kalau mau membandingkan tinggi, bilang saja, tapi pasti menyesal…"

"Bukaan! Ugh!" Nagisa menepuk dahinya sendiri, merasa sedikit jengkel tiap kali tinggi badan diungkit-ungkit. "Aku serius mau sentuh rambutmu…Kalau tidak boleh ya sudah…Huh…" sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Nagisa kembali berjalan mendahului Karma, yang memandanginya dengan heran.

Mendekati stasiun, Karma menarik bahu temannya. "Oke, silakan pegang, tapi jangan _ngambek_ lagi."

"A-Aku tidak…" Nagisa berhenti mengelak ketika kedua matanya memandangi rambut merah magis itu. Karma membungkukkan badannya, hanya untuk membuatnya kesal. "Aku cukup tinggi untuk meraih rambutmu, terima kasih." Karma tertawa mendengarnya, lalu berdiri dengan normal. Tangan Nagisa meraih kepalanya.

Kali ini Karma yang terdiam ketika merasakan tangan itu dengan lembut mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Ia bergidik oleh sensasi aneh ketika Nagisa dengan iseng tapi lembut mengusap-usap rambutnya sampai jari-jarinya yang dingin menyentuh kulit kepala Karma. Rasanya begitu... _intim_. Kulit kepala bukanlah bagian tubuh yang sering disentuh orang. Si rambut merah menelan ludah.

Setelah itu, Nagisa mengelus-elus rambutnya lagi untuk merapikan apa yang sudah ia acak-acak, dan sesuatu di dalam Karma terasa terbang. Rasa yang menggelikan seperti menuruni tanjakan _roller coaster_.

Orang tua Karma tidak pernah melakukan ini padanya, dan terkadang, saat melihat anak lain ditepuk-tepuk kepalanya, ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Dia tidak menyangka rasanya begitu... _menyenangkan._

Nagisa nyengir jahil, ingin sekali-sekali menjahili temannya. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala merah itu. " _Yoshi-yoshi,_ Karma anak baik," ia tertawa, lalu berbalik dan kembali meneruskan berjalan ke arah stasiun. "Ayo, Karma, ck, ck,"

Karma menyeringai sebal lalu mengejar Nagisa sambil tertawa.

"Heeh! Aku bukan anjing!"

"Ahahaha! Maaf! Bercanda—au! Au! Aaah! Jangan gelitik akuu! Ampun!"

Setelah mendapat belas kasihan Karma agar berhenti menggelitikinya, mereka masih harus menunggu kereta yang ternyata datang sedikit terlambat. Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang resah, Karma diam-diam memegangi kepalanya. Masih terasa, sensasi tangan Nagisa mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Karma, kamu pakai sampo _strawberry_ ya," kata Nagisa tiba-tiba.

Karma memerah, wajahnya jengkel. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mm," Nagisa menggeleng. "Senang saja,"

Karma membelalak, lalu memandangi rel dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit kemerahan.

~.X.~

"Nagisa!" Nagisa dan Sugino terperangah melihat Karma sudah di depan sekolah, melambai-lambai. "Lihat! Hari ini aku datang paling pagi, ahahaha~" dia mendekati kedua temannya.

"Memangnya hari ini ada acara penting, ya?" Sugino mengernyit bingung, agak ngeri juga memikirkan seorang _Karma Akabane_ datang paling pagi.

Nagisa tertawa lemah, mengangguk pada Sugino. "Aku juga mengerti kebingunganmu. Besok pasti turun hujan uang."

Karma tidak mendengarkan, tapi berdiri mendekati sisi Nagisa yang kosong, menggoyang-goyang bahunya yang kecil itu.

"Aku datang paling pagi, hebat kan?"

Nagisa dan Sugino menyipitkan mata curiga.

"I-Iya...?"

" _Hebat kan_?"

"Eh...aku rasa...?"

Karma membuat cengiran lebar di wajahnya, lalu memandangi Nagisa seakan mengharapkan sesuatu. Sugino melirik Nagisa, lalu Karma, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Nagisa sendiri tidak.

"Heeeeiiiii! Lihaaaat! Semuanyaaa! Aku punya kamera klasik baruuu!" Okajima datang dan membelakangi Karma demi memamerkan kamera antik itu. "Cantik sekali, bukan!? Bayangkan, bayangkan majalah playboy lama diambil dengan kamera sebesar ini—"

PRAKK

"GEEEEHH! KARMA, KENAPA KAU MENAMPIK BAYIKUUUU!?"

Pagi itu dihiasi oleh Okajima yang menangisi kamera antiknya yang ditampik ke tanah oleh Karma, yang entah kenapa marah-marah.

~.X.~

"Lihat, lihat, Nagisa, model rambut baruku!" Karma tiba-tiba menyambangi bangku Nagisa begitu istirahat dimulai. Semua mata membeliak melihat si rambut merah itu sekarang berjambul tinggi bagai _Super Saiyan_. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan apa yang dia lakukan saat pelajaran berlangsung, tahu-tahu saja rambutnya jabrik begitu.

"Wuah! Karma tambah tinggi sepuluh senti!?" Maehara syok dengan model rambut luar biasa itu.

"Pikirmu kau Nishinoya, hah, pakai rambut semacam itu?" Fuwa memprotes.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Bagus kan?" Karma menumpukan separuh badannya di atas bangku Nagisa, memandangi temannya penuh harap. "Aku pakai _gel_ rambut _strawberry_. Bagus kan?" kedip-kedip.

Nagisa, sementara itu memandangi rambut Karma dengan agak sengit dan sangat tersinggung. Ia mendengus dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Ugh...kau mau pamer kalau bisa tambah tinggi dengan rambut ya...Aku mengerti maksudmu..."

Jambul Karma mendadak sayu.

"Uaah, _K.O.!_ " Yoshida dan Muramatsu tergelak.

BRAKK

"WEEI! HENTIKAN DIA! PANGGIL KORO SENSEI!"

"AARGH! BANGKU-BANGKUNYA TERBANG KELUAR!"

~.X.~

Sementara Karasuma Sensei memarahi Karma (serta memberi saran soal pemakaian _gel_ rambut), Koro Sensei dan sisa kelas 3-E kembali membereskan dan menata bangku-bangku yang dilempar Karma keluar jendela. Setelah itu, mereka kasak-kusuk dengan Nagisa sebagai terdakwa.

"S-Salahku?" Nagisa gelagapan bingung.

"Iya, sepertinya Karma menginginkan sesuatu darimu..." Kataoka berkata, melipat kedua tangan dengan wajah kesal. "Kalau saja aku lebih kuat darinya aku akan menyuruhnya naik turun gunung seratus kali sambil jongkok dan bawa karung beras."

"Kataoka-san...jangan jadi Takaoka Sensei..." semua berkata gugup.

Karasuma Sensei masuk dan menghampiri Nagisa.

"Dia tidak mau bilang apa-apa. Coba kau bicara padanya, Shiota."

Nagisa mengernyit bingung, tapi mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas untuk melihat Karma sedang duduk di lorong dengan wajah tidak senang. Rambutnya sudah kembali normal, basah kuyub, sepertinya baru saja membilas rambutnya.

"Karma...kenapa kamu?"

"...Bukan apa-apa." Gumam Karma kesal, memandangi dinding yang retak dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Nagisa dengan ragu berdiri dan menyandar di dinding di sebelah Karma.

Lalu, ia bisa mencium wangi _strawberry_ lagi. Bukan wangi _gel_ rambut, tapi sampo. Dan meskipun rambutnya masih basah, warna merah yang ajaib itu mengundang Nagisa untuk mengelusnya. Tapi...dia harus punya alasan.

"Hei, Karma, boleh aku mengeringkan rambutmu?" tanya Nagisa, dan sebelum Karma menjawab, ia pergi untuk mengambil handuk di loker belakang kelas.

Karma masih cemberut, tapi wajahnya merah selama Nagisa mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi menyenangkan itu. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Nagisa melepaskan handuk itu.

"Kamu kenapa, Karma? Hari ini perasaanmu buruk sekali,"

"...Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Hmm..." Nagisa mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Karma. "Hehe, aku suka menyentuh rambutmu, Karma. Lembut sekali, wangi _strawberry_."

Karma tiba-tiba berkilau, duduk diam selama Nagisa mengelus-elus kepalanya. Seandainya dia punya ekor, pasti sudah mengibas-ibas kegirangan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Nagisa kembali ke kelas, diikuti Karma yang sekarang tersenyum lebar menyilaukan seakan ia sudah menang pacuan kuda.

"Ahahaha~ Ayo mulai lagi pelajarannya!"

"Memangnya kita telat gara-gara siapa, dasar tidak tahu diri—"

Sementara Karma menghajar Terasaka, Kayano dan Nakamura mendekati Nagisa dengan penasaran.

"Jadi kamu tahu apa yang mengganggunya?"

Nagisa mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu,"

Nakamura melirik Karma dengan mengejek.

"Dasar ababil."

* * *

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
